Hemija
H'emija' (srednjovj. lat. chemia, chymia: < grč. χημεία, χυμεία: ''miješanje metala), prirodna nauka koja se bavi: hemijskim elementima i jedinjenjima njihovim osobinama sastavom strukturom hemijskim reakcijama mehanizmom tih promjena te s time povezanim zakonitostima. Do sada je poznato 118 elemenata, koji u različitim kombinacijama čine milione hemijskih jedinjenja. Molekula je najmanja čestica nekog jedinjenja. Sastoji se od najmanje dva (istovrsnih ili različitih) atoma, pa sve do nekoliko milijoa atoma, koliko ih sadrže molekule živih organizama. I sam se život bazaira na hemijskim procesima. Tradicionalne su grane hemije anorganska, organska analitička, fizikalna hemija biohemija, a u novije doba razvile su se hemijska fizika teorijska hemija (u koju se ubrajaju kvantna, matematička i računalna ili kompjutorska hemija) hemija materijala. Hemijska fizika proučava međusobnu zavisnost fizikalnih i hemijskih promjena. Za razliku od fizikalne kemije, u hemijskoj fizici naglasak je na razvoju i primjeni fizikalnih metoda i tehnika u hemiji. Između hemijske fizike i fizikalne kemije nema oštre granice. One se u velikoj mjeri prekrivaju, tako da su ta dva naziva više od istorijskog značenja nego što su oznake dviju različitih grana hemije. Teorijska hemija razvija različite teorijske metode i tehnike pomoću kojih proučava hemijske promjene u različitim uslovima te predlaže odsudne pokuse za razjašnjavanje hemijskih fenomena. Glavni je časopis za teorijsku kemiju ''Theoretical Chemistry Accounts ''(od 1997), koji se nastavio na časopis ''Theoretica Chimica Acta ''(izlazio od 1962). Matematička hemija bavi se razvojem i primjenom matematičkih metoda i tehnika u hemiji. Glavni je časopis za matematičku hemiju ''Journal of Mathematical Chemistry (od 1987). Kvantna hemija dio je hemije koji se bavi primjenom kvantne teorije u hemiji. Računalna (kompjutorska) hemija bavi se primjenom računala i računskih metoda u hemiji. U sve grane hemije ušla je upotreba računala, interneta i bazȃ podataka, tako da se savremena hemija temelji na računalnome modeliranju kao polaznoj tački za većinu hemijskih istraživanja, a moderna priprema jedinjenja koristi kombinatorička spremišta svelikom brojem virtualnih molekula i robote za sintezu jedinjenja. Glavni su časopisi za računalnu hemiju Computers and Chemistry (od 1976) i Journal of Computational Chemistry (od 1980). Hemija materijala bavi se razvojem i primjenom novih materijala, kojih obično nema u prirodi, a koji svojim osobinama nadmašuju prirodna jedinjenja. Hemija kao egzaktna nauka srazmjerno je mlada disciplina. Ona je to postala tek krajem XVIII vijeka. Hemijom se ljudi bave od praistorije. Čim je čovjek ovladao vatrom, počeo je taliti metale, proizvoditi njihove legure, keramiku, staklo. Nakon tih početaka pojavila se alhemija u Kini (od II. vijeka pne do VIII vijeka) i Indiji (od V do XIII vijeka), ali se ona u tim zemljama poslije nije razvila unaučnu hemiju. U Aleksandriji (od I do VI vijeka) pojavila se vještina nešto različita od alhemije, jer njezini ciljevi nisu bili alhemijski, koja se obično naziva protohemija''. Od IX do XII vijeka razvila se arapska alhemija, a od XIII do XVI vijeka evropska alhemija. U alkemijskome razdoblju tragalo se za dobijanjem zlata iz manje vrijednih metala i za eliksirom dugovječnosti. Ako se ti ciljevi alhemičara poopšte u smislu pravljanja skupljih proizvoda od jeftinijih sirovina i pravljanja lijekova koji će liječiti ljude i produžiti im život, tada su i ciljevi modernih hemičara vrlo slični ciljevima alhemičara. Metode nuklearne fizike omogućuju danas pretvoranje manje vrijednih metala u zlato, ali procesom koji nije isplativ. Krajem alhemijske ere (XVII i XVIII vijek ) pojavila se ''f''logistonska teorija,'' koju je razvio Georg E. Stahl Bila je to prva opšta hemijska teorija nakon Aristotelova pogleda na hemijsko spajanje kao pretvaranje elemenata. Iako je bila pogrješna, njena je vrijednost u tome što je sjedinila mnoge poznate činjenice koje su naoko bile vrlo različite: proces izgaranja hrđanje metala, emisiju animalne toplote i njeno obnavljanje hranom. Kraj flogistonske teorije početak je moderne hemije. Odlučan korak u tom smislu učinio je A. L. de Lavoisier tačnim mjerenjima prilikom procesa gorenja. On je formulisao zakon o održavanju mase, prema kojemu masa u kemijskim procesima ne može nastati, a ni nestati. Uz Lavoisierovo djelo Elementarna rasprava o hemiji (Traité élémentaire de chimie, 1789), prvo djelo naučne hemije, značajnu je ulogu imalo i djelo'' Skeptični hemičar ili hemijsko-fizikalne dvojbe i paradoksi (''The Sceptical Chymist or Chymico-Physical Doubts ''& Paradoxes, 1661) → R. Boylea, u kojem je alhemija bila podvrgnuta kritici, a hemijski su elementi definisani kao materije koje se ne daju razložiti (nikakvim hemijskim postupcima) na jednostavnije sastojke. U XIX vijeku postavljeni su osnove moderne hemije: J. Dalton postavio je atomističku teoriju u djelu Novi sistem hemijske filozofije (''A New System of Chemical Philosophy, ''I, 1808., II, 1810); → A. Avogadro uveo je 1811. koncepciju o molekuli, koja je bila prihvaćena tek 1860, F. Wöhler priredio je 1828. prvo organsko jedinjenje iz anorganskog, J. J. Berzelius uveo je 1830. pojam izomerije, E. Frankland predložio je 1852. pojam hemijske valencije, A. S. Couper i F. A. Kekulé uveli su 1858. predodžbu o kemijskoj konstituciji, a Kekulé 1865. i heksagonalnu strukturu benzen, Alexander Crum Brown (1838–1922) i Joseph Loschmidt (1821–95) predložili su 1861. moderni grafički prikaz hemijske veze i strukture molekule, A. M. Butlerov tumačio je pojavu strukturnih izomera s pomoću strukturnih formula, D.I. Mendeljejev predstavio je 1869. periodni sistemelemenata, J. H. van’t Hoff i A. Le Bel predložili su trodimenzionalnu strukturu molekula i postavili osnove stereohemije, grane hemije koja proučava prostorni raspored atoma u molekuli. U XX vijeku naglo su se razvijale sve grane hemije i hemijske industrije. Na početku vijeka utemeljena je kvantna teorija. Nju su u hemiji prvi primijenili, 1927., Walter Heitler (1904–81) i F. W. London kada su pomoću talasne jednačine koju je izveo E. Schrödinger, proučavali hemijsku vezu u molekuli vodonika i njenu kationu. S tim je radom počela kvantna hemija, koja je uticala na razvoj cijele hemije. Hemičari su u XX vijeku sintetizirali milione novih jedinjenja. Neke sinteze jedinjenja vrlo su elegantne (npr. Paul von Ragué Schleyer /r. 1930/ pripremio je 1957. adamantan u jednom koraku), neke su bile dugotrajne i vrlo složene (npr. R. B. Woodward sintetizirao je 1960. hlorofil), a neke su srušile dogme, kao npr. onu da plemeniti (inertni) plinovi ne mogu činiti jedinjenja Neil Bartlett /1932–2008/ sintetizirao je 1962. prvo jedinjenje plemenitoga plina – ksenonov heksafluoroplatinat). Jedna od najzanimljivijih molekula sintetizirana je 1985. Bila je to kavezasta molekula od 60 ugljikovih atoma (C60), nazvana buckminsterfulleren. Građena je u obliku krnjega ikozaedra, a sastoji se od 12 petočlanih i 20 šestočlanih prstenova. Uz grafit i dijamant, to je treća (molekularna) alotropska modifikacija ugljenika. Otkriće te molekule i njoj srodnih fulerena potaknulo je razvoj nanotehnologije, u kojoj se kriju velike mogućnosti primjene u najrazličitijim područjima ljudskog rada. Suvremena se hemija velikim dijelom usmjerila i na probleme biologije, kao npr. na proučavanje hemijskih reakcija u ćeliji, na hemiju bjelančevina, studij njihove primarne, sekundarne i tercijarne strukture te njihova uticaja na životne procese, na hemiju mozga i nerava i dr. Industrijska hemija nastavila je s proizvodnjom boja, eksploziva i lijekova iz XIX vijeka, ali ju je znatno modernizirala. Na početku XX vijeka sintetiziran je amonijak reakcijom azota i vodonika. Laboratorijski je to riješio → F. Haber, a tehnološki → C. Bosch. U XX vijelu razvijene su značajne grane hemijske industrije kao što su industrija polimernih materijala i umjetnih smola, naftna industrija, industrija lijekova i dr. Glavna je osobina savremene hemijske industrije to da se temelji na znanstvenim istraživanjima i preciznoj kontroli proizvodnoga procesa. Među glavne savremene naučne časopise za hemiju ubrajaju se ''Journal of the American Chemical Society (od 1879), Angewandte Chemie (od 1887), Chemical Reviews (od 1924), a u Hrvatskoj ''Croatica Chemica Acta ''(od 1927) te za primjenu hemije ''Hemija u industriji ''(od 1952). Kategorija:H Kategorija:Nauka Kategorija:Hemija